Grant my Wish
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: Every night I think of you, Sasuke-kun. Every night I pray you'll come home. Every 11:11 I wish for you *UPDATED*


_**Oh gosh, this took me so long. Like two hours. Not to mention that it was so intense to write this. The song every time by Britney Spears inspired me to write this. I recommend that you listen to it while you read. This is actually my first real tragedy love story. Wow. I want to say happy reading but... I guess... Enjoy? **_

The day had finally come. Sasuke was home. His sandals made a _click clack_ sound with every step he took.

I used the back of my hand to shield the suns blinding rays from my eyes, and the other hand grasped onto the handle of my backpack. Sai, Naruto, Yamato, and I were walking towards the entrance of Konoha. We were off on a mission. We needed to retrieve some information of the Akatsuki from a neighboring village. They said that they actual spotted the Akatsuki and had leads on where there whereabouts are now.

We walked past the bench, the bench that he left me on. My chest tightened and I began to feel light-headed. It hurt just thinking of him. He betrayed our trust, Konoha, Naruto, and me. I spilled out my feelings to him and he just- just left. I put myself in a vulnerable position for him and he took advantage of it. To me, this is betrayal.

Although Sasuke has the capability to crush me, I still love him. You might think I'm crazy for loving someone that tried to kill me but, my mother once told me that _'true love, is unconditional love.'_ We neared the gates of Konoha and a dark figure could be seen in the distance.

_'Is it who I think it is? No thats impossible. Sasuke would never return.'_ Then the image of the person became more clear, as we approached him.

_'It looks just like him though! No. No! Don't think that! Maybe its just someone that looks like him, or it could be a hallucination.'_ The figure got close and Sasuke's profile became clear. My heart dropped. and at that moment, I stopped breathing. The lids of my eyes widened and I dropped my bag. My mouth fell open and I stood still. It was as if time had frozen.

"Sa-s-uke-kun?" I whispered, no one probably could hear me anyway. A breezed of cold air rustled through the trees, giving me goosebumps. I couldn't control the millions of thoughts racing through my mind and I didn't know what to do. I probably looked really dumb just standing there with my mouth agape. All I could do was grasp onto feeling of feeling alive for once. I was happy to breathe air. I felt whole again. I felt the blood rush to my brain, giving me tingles. I can accomplish anything now. We have been reunited. We are team 7 again. Live will continue as we use to know it. I could _die_ happy right now.

* * *

><p>I gasped and ripped my eyes open. I calmed my heavy breathing and sat up in my bed. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and turned on the lamp on my night stand. I grasped the glass of water beside it and pressed the cup to my chapped lips. I let the water fill my dry mouth and trickle down my sore throat.<p>

_'It was just a dream?'_ I touched my cheeks with the pads of my fingertips and they became damp.

'_I was crying?' _My heart split into two and I sunk even deeper into my desire and grief. I grasped my bed sheets tightly, fearing that they would rip. My joy quickly turned into despair. My neck went limp and I let my head fall. My pink bangs covered my eyes. My face scrunched up with hurt, and the waterworks began to stream from my eyes.

I didn't want that to be a dream, It felt so real! I thought it was actually happening, and I got my hopes up, just for them to be crushed as a result.

I fell backwards and pulled my legs up to my chest. I wrapped my long arms around my knees and intertwined my fingers. I let out a few cries of sadness and pain and let the tears that represent my depressed state fall from my eyes, and down my cheeks. Ever muscle in my body tightened and I tensed up. I shut my eyes as tight as I could but, when I did that, I saw Sasuke's haunting face.

I tried forgetting him, I shunned every thought of him, and I even threw out the old team 7 photograph. I hated doing so, and now I wished I hadn't. No matter how hard I try, I can not forget. I still remember the way he smelled and the complicated complexion of his face. My heart aches when he's not around. Sometimes I like to pretend hes there but, when I turn around to look at him, hes not there. It leaves me with an empty feeling.

Every night I think of you, Sasuke-kun. Every night I pray you'll come home. Every 11:11 I wish for you, and when I wake up in the morning, I feel pathetic for wishing for something so unrealistic. I have been told so many times by Kakashi-sensi not to want something that I cant have.. Not to waste my time and energy over you, Sasuke-kun. I want you so bad, I need you to come home for me. I beg of you, I have never asked for anything else ever since you left.

Everything reminds me of you. I know deep down, beneath my exterior of hope, I know that you will never return. Its a really crushing thought. I know that you will never return the affection, Sasuke-kun.

I rise from my bed and wipe my face with my sleeve. I walk over to my work table, at the far end of my bedroom. I sit down on my chair and pull out a sheet of blank paper, ink, and a quill. I open the cap to the bottle of the black ink and set it down on the table. I dip my quill into the bottle and take it out. I rest my elbow on the cold surface of the table, which sends chills down my spine. I shiver a bit, then I begin writing.

_'To whom It may concern: Dear reader, it is currently 3:30 AM on a Sunday morning. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my goodbye letter, goodbye to my friends, family, world, and to my life. My cause of death? Suicide. You may think it is a self-centered decision, but my only desire now is death, because I don't want to think of him anymore. The love of my life. The one that is a lost cause. It's bittersweet really, because although he has committed treason and betrayed those that care about him... I still love him from him, but he is also the reason why I want to die. I can not stand another thought of him. Sasuke Uchiha is my home, and he is gone. It is so painful knowing he will never return home or my affection for him. I have waited for years, I have spent so much time over him, and Its just killing me. I don't want to live another day, because I know it will be another day without him. I know that if I continue living I will never move on from him. My heart will never stop aching, I have no other choice. Goodbye to all._

_ Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno.'_

I rise from my resting position and walk into my bathroom. I turn on the blinding lights and I squint. I open my medicine cabinet and pull out a bottle of pain killers. I twist the cap off and swallow every pill inside. I walk out of my bathroom and turn off the light. I slowly fall back onto my soft bed, the sheets ruffle in response to my sudden movements.

I close my eyes and a small smile forms on my lips. I let death take its hold on me. The dark emptiness of lifelessness swallows me and then there is nothing.

* * *

><p>The next day, the sun rises and birds chirp sweetly outside Sakura's window. The sky is painted with reds, yellows, and oranges. The sky casts a brilliant shadow on the mountains. Naruto's fist pound on Sakura's front door. The sound echoes through the eerily silent room.<p>

"Sakura-chan you're never going to believe this" Naruto bursts through her door enthusiastically "Sasukes back!" Naruto walked into the room and looked at the lifeless figure before him.

"She's probably still asleep." Sasuke's harmonic voice fills the room.

"No... Sakura-chan is a light sleeper." Worry tainted Naruto's tone of voice. Naruto slowly enters the kunoichi's room. The floor boards creek, as if acknowledging Naruto's presence. A paper crane folded on Sakura's desk catches Naruto's attention. He opens it carefully, unfolding each perfect cress. He recognized her hand writing right away and reads the note. He murmured it inaudibly to himself. He hears Sakura's voice in his head, reading it to him. Naruto shook and the paper fell out of his hands. It slowly drifted from his grasp, to the floor.

He ran to Sakura's bedside and lightly slapped the sides of her pale, cold face. He pressed his ear to her chest and heard nothing. He tried shaking her and checking her pulse.

* * *

><p>I stepped out from the door framed and walked to where Naruto had dropped the note. I read it carefully and imagine the distress she was in while she was writing. I read over, once again and then it slowly sinks in, and I realize that my ex-teammate is now dead. I came here to be reunited with team 7, but now that will never be. Its all my fault. Sakura I'm so sorry.<p>

My jaw dropped and I fell to my knees. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to accept it. I felt so guilty, and it was hard to live with myself. Sakura was misunderstood, and I wish she had known that she wasn't just a teammate to me, she was more than that. I cared for her, I still do. Its hard to say how I feel about Sakura now, or what would have become of us if she had only waited a few more hours. I'll never know.

Sometimes I like to pretend she's still here, but when I turn around to look at her, shes not there...

_**Aww. Thats so bittersweet. What did you think? **_


End file.
